This invention relates generally to a color image reproduction system and, more particularly, to one in which there is employed an imaging member capable of recording screened optical input.
There are known in the art a broad class of imaging members which record optical images by an imagewise distribution of photogenerated voltages or currents acting upon a voltage or current-alterable recording medium. Typically, in these members, imagewise activating radiation incident on a photoconductor allows charge carriers to move in an external electric field. These charge carriers interact with a voltage or current-sensitive member which in turn modulates light. Various materials may be used as the voltage or current alterable recording medium in these members such as, for example, elastomers, liquid crystals, thermoplastics and ferroelectrics.
In copending application Ser. No. 507,910, filed Sept. 20, 1974 the present applicant disclosed a color image reproduction system which utilizes imaging members of the type described above. According to that system an imaging member is exposed to an original image through spatial light modulation means comprising a plurality of differently colored gratings arranged at different angular orientations. In copending applications Ser. Nos. 507,909 and 507,911, both also filed on Sept. 20, 1974, applicant disclosed readout techniques for use with such a color image reproduction system to provide an optical reproduction of the original image.
The present invention relates to a color image reproduction system wherein an imaging member is exposed to screened optical input in which a complex color grating is not required.